


It's an Open World

by thedemonbehindyou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonbehindyou/pseuds/thedemonbehindyou
Summary: [your name] was ordinary. She had her ordinary job and ordinary boyfriend, well until he was cheating on her for their entire relationship. With a spell of depression she found herself on the edge of a bridge. Without a second thought she decided to jump, but the Gods had another plan, especially when she surfaced in someone's bathwater, especially with that someone in it themselves.Hello, I hope you aren't Jello! welcome to my second  Final Fantasy fan fiction. I hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a slight trigger warning

[your name]  stared absent mindedly as she looked at the water beneath her feet. She was sitting on the edge of a pier staring at the murky depths below. The crashing of waves did nothing to calm her as her mind recalled the events that lead up to this moment in time. She sighed, it hurt to be rendered useless, to feel as though her life had no meaning. She looked back towards land. Over there she had nothing, she was orphaned and grew up in foster care. She lucky managed to leave the system with a sane mind at 18 only to end up working in a bakery. She didn't mind though, baking was her passion and was the only thing that brought her peace. Then he came and she thought she found something special, but that's a lie. With a shaky breath, she looked back to the ocean. The land had nothing left for her, so she jumped.   
   Water, it was cold. It filled her lungs she was water. She was you g to die. The sun's light faded and faded as she sank. Wait, her mind was chaos. She didn't wast to die. She wanted to live. "No," she screamed but no one heard her and she struggled to breach the surface. Legs kicking, the sun was back. She was back. The surface. She was out. 

"What the fuck!"   
It was a man's voice. My hands flew up to move my [hair color] hair from my face to see a dark haired guy falling out of his tub trying his hardest to hide his family's jewels.   
"Holy shit!" I shouted. I looked down, that God I was still clothed but what the hell.  
"Who are you and want are you doing in my bath!" He shouted.   
"Ignis, get in here! Quick!"  
"Why, what?" I was confused. I barely noticed him as I was shocked himself. I looked up as a well dressed man opened the door.   
"What do you need highness?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Wait was this guy British. What was I doing in England, in a fucking bath tub no less.   
    The guy on the floor pointed to me who was kneeling looking from both of them to the bath tub I was in.    
"What's going on?" I asked, I wanted to cry. My brain was lost and it hurt. I was confused as hell.   
"Here you go ma'am," The guy with the accent said as he handed me a towel, "we'll figure this out when your dried off and comfortable. I understand that this ordeal must be difficult for you as well." I stood and accepted the towel. The dark haired man accepted a towel from accent guy and fixed his composure as he stood up as well.   
"I'll try and find you something to wear," he said as he left the room. Accent guy followed him and closed the door. I stepped out of the bath tub and be fan taking off my soaking wet clothes. I quickly dried off and wrapped myself in the towel as I stood awkwardly waiting for the so called clothes.   
"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed under my breath. What the actual fuck was going on. How the fuck did I end up here. I could hear voices on the other side of the door. It sounded like a shitload of men were on the other side. Shit, fuck. I was going to be gang raped. A soft knock on the door startled me.   
"Excuse me, but here are some clothes for you," that was a different voice. A softer one, with a laugh. The door opened slightly and a hand reached through holding some dark attire. I went and retrieved it, muttering a soft thanks. The door closed.   
    The clothes were a simple drawstring sweat pants and a hoodie. They also smelt good so I guess that was a bonus. I towered my hair a bit more before I opened the door to my fate. Before me stood four good looking men. The blonde one in the corner was laughing his head off and a big muscular man was trying his best not to burst into laughter.   
"Noct, if you had your girlfriend over, you could have just said don't come over," he said between bursts of laughter. I blushed, they thought I was the dark haired guy's girl friend.   
"No, I'm not, so sorry,"   
The accented guy from earlier shot the big guy a glare before leading me to sit next to a really expensive computer system.   
"Why don't you tell us what happened?" He asked softly.   
I breathes in, "I was at a pier, by the ocean and I jumped, the next thing I noticed was that I was in that guy's bathtub." I paused for a moment.   
"Where is this place anyways?"  
This is the crown city of Lucis, Insomnia," Accent guy said, "Where are you from? We see ask that we can do to get you home again,"  
"Lucis, like Kingsglaive, oh shit!" I was dead, this was own personal heaven. Oh shit.   
   I looked at each of them. Holy shit. I was in Final Fantasy XV.


	2. Sorry, it's a reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [your name] get accustomed to life with the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my self indulgence.

    The four of them looked at me as if I was crazy. I also felt a little crazy.   
"Kingsglaive?" Prompto asked. Yeah, I really like that word." I had decided to take the lying route. I couldn't tell them that they were actually part of a fictional world.   
"Is it bad that I don't know what that is. What does a sleep disorder have to do with a place? Is this some part of England?"  
It was Ignis' turn to look at me confused.   
"England?"   
"Like England, part of the European Union. It's like a really important county on Earth," I stated matter of factly. They looked at each other and then to me.   
"Well that is peculiar," Ignis stated, " This England you know, are you from there? I haven't heard of and England in all of Eos,"  
I face palmed. I had to make this believable.   
"This is another world. I died and this is my heaven," I was rambling to try and throw them off. "According to Supernatural when you for your heaven is what makes you happy! Shit they were right,"  
"You're dead?" Prompto asked. I looked at the ball of sunshine and nodded.   
"I don't know any other way to explain how the hell I arrived here,"   
   I sighed. This was too much of a hassle. By their appearance, I entered this world at a time before the game. Ignis was not sporting his fancy hairstyle and Gladio did not have his tattoo. Shit.   
"How old are you guys even?" I asked. They shot me a confused stare. Noctis who was quiet decided to smirk.  
  "So you decided to die and come to my world and then demand my age?" He scoffed only to be smacked in the head by Gladio.   
"Don't be stupid, I'm 20 years, This oaf is 17 as well as that doofus,"   
"I'm nineteen, may we ask your's as well?" Ignis said.   
"I'm eighteen," I blushed, " I'm sorry to be put to g you all through all of this shit. If You don't mind, I'll be on my merry way,"   
   "We can't just leave you, you are not even from here," Ignis said, "let us help you,"  
"What no, you don't have to, I'm good really, I'm used to figuring stuff out,"   
If I was correct, due to their ages this was Noctis' last year of high school. Three years and then he goes to marry LunaFreya. Fuck.   
"Hey,  we haven't got your name?" Prompto said. As He got off his perch on Noctis' bed. "I'm Prompto,"  
"Oh, I'm [your name] and its fine really,"   
   "I'm Gladio, and it's crownsguard duty to help those on need,"   
"But I'm not in need,"   
They completely ignored me as they turned to each other talking about God knows what. I nervously sat watching them twirling my hair. What if they wanted to do nothing for me. What if Noctis was actually mean in real life. Shit.   
   "Well, [your name] you are in luck," Noctis said cheerfully as he sat up and moved towards me, " I'm actually royality so I can get you easily sorted out as a citizen,"  
"Royality?"  
"Noct here is actually a prince,"   
I laughed when Prompto said that.   
They looked at me confused.   
"So sorry but Noctis, you don't strike me as the prince type,"   
He laughed, "That's great isn't it."

×*×*×

 

  I stuck around in Noctis apartment, due to the fact that I had no place to stay while Ignis organised my false identity. Well I call it that even though they are using my real name, they where changing my backstory.   
   So now I was [full name] the run away from Nifilheim. I even had a Lucian ID. Gladio even pulled some strings and now I was training to be a crownsguard.   
   I was currently on the floor of Noctis' living room waiting for Ignis to arrive. Noctis was lounging on his sofa doing math, frustration evident on his face. After a week of getting to know him, I learned that he was terrible at math and I took pride on assisting him.   
"You know, [your name] I don't know what math has to do with ruling a kingdom," he said. The depression was thick in his voice.   
"Don't you have to ensure that the country is running smoothly,  well that's why you need math,"   
"No, there are people who are going to do that for me," he said, "I don't need to know anything," 

"If you say so," I got up to see his notebook, "let's see where you're getting problems," a few minutes later he was smiling and hugging me.    
"[your name] you are the best, thank you!" I smiles and patted my head. Life was sure going to get interesting.   
   With the prince busy with his math I decided to begin preparing for Ignis. Knowing him, he would arrive soon so I decided to help by preparing the items such as chopping vegetables. It had become a habit for us during the week I was here and I was comfortable helping. I left the cooking to Ignis himself who was a God in the kitchen. At least the game was right for one thing.   
   "[your name], Noctis," I barely heard the door open, and sure enough, Ignis was there with bags of groceries.   
"You know if You want princess over there to get independent, you should just let him get a hair own," I said as I helped him with the bags.   
"[your name] I hate you again,"   
"We have tried that method before  it that has resulted in the Highness being buried under his own trash," I laughed.


	3. A Crownsguard is Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [your name] becomes a crownsguard and meets Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. I really appreciate you all for reasing late night inspired drabble that became a fan fiction.

   Insomnia was like Japan. That would have been the best way to describe the famous city of Final Fantasy XV. I was sitting shotgun I'm Gladio's car as he drove me to the Citadel. My hands and face was pressed against the window as I looked at the passing lights. The burly man laughed.  
"You're cute when you are curious," he said. I sat properly in my seat as I watched him.  
"No, it's just Insomnia looks so much like Japan, I always wanted to go there, but," I paused. Talking about the details of my death was not something that I enjoyed.  
"It's okay, I understand,"  
I smiled at Gladio, it was nice sometimes to have someone to talk to.  
"So how did you die, you never told us," Gladio asked.  
I turned my face from his to try and mask my reaction. The memories were beginning to get choppy as though they never existed. It was hard remembering, but the cold of the ocean was not going away.  
"I jumped off a pier and into the sea, I drowned,"  
He looked as me as though he wanted more information but he sighted with an air of satisfaction.  
"You must have had a hard life huh," he squeezed my shoulder and have me one of his shit eating grins, "whenever you are ready, I'm here okay,"  
I nodded and smiled back as my heart did a flip flop in my chest. These boys where my everything, I really liked them, and they're just so cute.  
I turned my attention back to the scenery just as the gates of the Citadel was opened.  
"Holy shit, it's way better in real life!" I cursed to myself as I took in the view of the giant building.  
  "How the actual hell can someone even live here!" I asked Gladio. He chuckled and went on to talk about the history of the Citadel. My mind body and soul was fixated on the individual who anchored my love for this game, Nyx Ulric.  
   He was standing there, a smug smile on his handsome face. I remembered when his movie came out I was already downloading it to watch it. Final Fantasy was my life. Gladio quickly parked the car and we got out.  
"My, my, who's this lovely thing you brought here,"  
"I'm taking her to Cor," he said, "None of your business," Whatever it was, the both of them clearly had beef, however, Nyx did not have any beef with me.  
"Hello, I'm [your name] and you are, I'm Gladio's friend," I said sticking out my hand to the Glaive.  
He smirked at Gladio and accepted my hand, "I'm Nyx, pleasure to meet a lovely thing like you, I hope I'll see you around?"  
I nodded and ran after Gladio who stormed off.  
"See you around Nyx!"  
"Gladio wait up!" I shouted grabbing into the man's arm, "Why are you and Nyx not talking?" He glanced at me with an unhappy expression then continued walking into the Citadel. He also made no move to remove me from his arm.   
"It's a long story," he said any ways, welcome to the Citadel!"  
I smiled at let go of him to marvel at the sight. The black and gold was beautiful. It was better than any castle that existed.  
"It's wonderful, why do Noct want to stay at his ratty apartment and not stay here,"  
"Strange as it may be, his dad raised him to be a normal citizen, not  
a prince," I nodded in agreement. It made alot sold sense as to why Noctis was able to go camping normally in the game.  
I followed Gladio to the elevator. There were one or two important looking people that paid Gladio no mind especially since he was in a red tank top and his leader jeans and looked really out of place.  
"You seem well known here," I said when the elevator doors closed.  
"Hmm, I guess,"  
I pouted as the elevator took us to the necessary floor. Gladio looked pretty upset but did I care, nope. I was going to do anything in my power to become Nyx' s best friend.  
    I followed Gladio when the elevator came to a stop through the twists and turns until we came to a large training area. Lots of men and women were training, some with greatswords and daggers. One or two were busy cleaning guns.  
"Wow this place is, sweaty," I stepped inside and was greater with a slap of the gross stink sweat of all these people here that mixed together waiting to slap an unfortunate newcomer.  
Gladio chuckled and turned his attention to the people that were there. I scanned the crowd hoping to find someone familiar when I noticed who was walking towards us, the famous Nif watcher Cor Leonis.  
    There was no secret but Cor was not my favorite character in Final Fantasy. He left the prince to go and looks at Robots. I get it was for plot but seriously. He barely was any help in locating hardly any of the tombs. I had to go and wiki search them. A gentle nudge brought my attention away from my thoughts as Gladio brought my attention to the Nif watcher.  
"So you are [your name]," he asked.  
I nodded, "I'm [full name], nice to meet you,"  
Cor smirked as I most likely had a scowl on my face.   
"I like this one," he said to Gladio then he turned to me and smirked, "So what kind of combat training do you have?"  
  Now that was a difficult question, I could say fencing but I doubt that's what they'd call it here.  
"I'm good with a sword, I had a little bit of training when I was a kid," I told him while nervously scratching my neck. Even though I did not like Cor alot, he still wasn't my favorite.  
"Welcome to the crownsguard."


End file.
